Les Liens de l'Âme
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: Et si Yugi se rendait compte qu'il est amoureux d'Atem? Et si Atem aussi? Et si celui-ci revenait du royaume de l'Au-delà? /Shônen-ai AtemxYugi et Judaix? plus tard xP/ Pour les homophobes, évitez de lire cette fanfic
1. Quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais V1

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

**O-Ha-Yo Mina! _(Salut tout le monde!)_**

Comment allez-vous? Bon ben voilà ma toute nouvelle fanfic sur YGO!

Le couple principal est AtemxYugi parce que fallait que j'en fasse une sur eux un jour (xD) mais, je la mets en crossover avec YGO Gx car, un autre couple s'enchainera par la suite avec le héros de l'autre série mais, je ne vous en dirais pas plus...ce serait gâchée le suspens! ;P

Je vais maintenant vous laissez lire mon premier chapitre en paix, en espérant que vous l'apprécierais comme il se doit -^^-

**Bonne Lecture ~ **

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

Chap.1 – Quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais_ (Version Yugi)_

_Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le pharaon avait passé la porte de l'Au-delà. Yugi et ses amis auraient du se réjouir pour lui mais, pour eux, c'était comme s'il avait perdu leur ami ce jour-là. Encore que Jonouchi et Honda s'en remirent assez vite mais, pour Anzu, ce ne fût pas le même refrain. Oui car, comme tous ou presque s'en était rendu compte, la demoiselle était amoureuse d'Atem...un amour à sens unique d'ailleurs et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais avouée au final. Elle était devenue assez dépressive même si elle ne le montrait pas...mais ne nous attardons pas trop sur son cas car, le plus touché de toute évidence fût indéniablement Yugi! Il venait de perdre sa moitié, son partenaire et même plus à vrai dire car, en le voyant passer cette porte ce jour-là, son monde s'était comme écroulé sous ses yeux. Plusieurs jours passèrent et le vide qu'avait laissé son '**'mou hitori no boku'' (1)** n'était toujours pas comblé malgré le réconfort de ses amis...Yugi s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne parlait presque plus...ne souriait que rarement aussi. Plusieurs personnes se demandaient pourquoi le jeune homme était à ce point atteint...c'est juste que tout le monde ignorait une chose; Yugi, le jour de sa séparation avec Atem, s'était rendu compte d'une chose; il était amoureux de celui-ci. Bizarre de tomber amoureux de sa moitié, de son ancêtre même me direz-vous?...Oui mais voilà, l'amour, ça ne se choisit pas, ça vient comme ça! Ainsi les jours passèrent comme d'ordinaire à la légère différence que les amis de Yugi et même Anzu, qui était pourtant elle aussi très atteinte par l'absence du pharaon, s'efforçaient toujours tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de notre maître des duellistes. Jonouchi entoura son bras autour du cou du jeune Yugi avant de s'exclamer comme à son habitude avec un sourire idiot:_

Jonouchi – Salut Yugi! Encore à faire la tête?...Ça ne te va pas! Je veux un sourire!

_Bientôt, Honda vint le rejoindre:_

Honda – C'est vrai Yugi! Tu sais, ça fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il est parti! Il serait temps d'essayer de passer l'éponge et de continuer à vivre sans lui!

_A ces mots, Yugi sembla déprimé encore plus que précédemment. Anzu arriva à ce moment-là et assena un violent coup de poing sur la tête d'Honda:_

Anzu – T'as toujours le don pour trouver les bons mots à ce que je vois!

_S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. Sur ce, elle s'avança vers Yugi, poussant Jonouchi au passage et entoura à son tour son cou de ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille en fermant les yeux d'un ton doux et rassurant:_

Anzu – Je sais ce que tu ressens...si tu veux en parler, je suis là mais, si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas car, moi aussi, cela me rend triste de penser à lui.

_Yugi se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise à ce moment-là...Anzu ne savait pas à quel point les mots qu'elle lui avait dit pouvait être juste car, comme elle, il était amoureux d'Atem...mais ça, il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il avait trop peur qu'on ne le regarde bizarrement ou même de perdre ses amis. Quoique il ne pensait pas vraiment que cela dérangerait Jonouchi et Honda mais pour Anzu, qui était aussi amoureuse du pharaon, il risquait de la perdre pour toujours et ça, il ne le voulait pas car, c'était sa précieuse amie d'enfance et aussi son premier amour avant Atem. Yugi se reprit puis prononça dans un murmure à peine audible pour Anzu:_

Yugi – Merci.

Se fût le seul mot qu'il prononça mais, c'était déjà bien au vu de la situation! La journée passa assez rapidement et bientôt tous rentrèrent chez eux. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble même si Yugi n'était toujours pas très bavard puis, ils se séparèrent à un croisement juste avant la boutique où vivait Yugi. Yugi continua le peu de chemin qui lui restait seul mais...il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ressentait un étrange sentiment. Plus il se rapprochait de chez lui et plus ce sentiment, comme quoi quelque chose allait se passer s'intensifiait! Il arriva quelques minutes après devant sa maison et fût assez étonné de voir de la lumière dans sa chambre. Il entra finalement dans la maisonnée et n'eut même pas le temps de s'exclamer **''Tadaima''(2)** que son grand-père se précipita vers lui avec un grand sourire et d'un ton très excité s'exclama à son petit fils:

Ojiichan **(3) **– YUGI! YUGI!

Yugi – Whoa! Ojii-chan! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_S'exclama-t-il d'un air surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de son grand-père sur lui en trompe. Son grand-père prit tout à coup un air mystérieux puis continua en disant:_

Ojiichan – Monte dans ta chambre...une surprise t'y attend.

_Yugi hocha de la tête. Une surprise?...Il ne chercha pas davantage à comprendre mais franchement...quelle surprise pouvait rendre aussi excité son grand-père à l'instant? Yugi commença à monter petit à petit les escaliers menant à sa chambre, ne remarquant pas le sourire en coin de son grand-père restait au rez-de-chaussée. Il arriva peu après devant la porte de sa chambre fermée mais...bizarrement, la lumière était allumée. Hum...étrange...le cadeau était vivant? Un animal? Yugi espérait que non. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les animaux mais, là, il n'avait vraiment pas l'âme à s'occuper d'un petit animal quelqu'il soit! Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de cette fameuse surprise et...il se figea. Non...ce ne pouvait pas être lui...c'était impossible? Mais cette silhouette...A ce moment-là, la fameuse personne assise de dos sur son lit se retourna et confirma ces propos. Cette personne n'était autre qu'Atem...qui lui souriait de surplus? Sous le choc, il sentit tout d'abord son coeur ne faire qu'un bond dans sa poitrine avant de se sentir tout à coup tournait de l'oeil avant de tomber en arrière inconscient...quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Mais que faisait Atem ici? N'était-il pas censé être mort? Être dans l'Au-delà avec sa famille et ses amis? Yugi ne savait plus où il en était mais pour le moment, le choc avait été tellement grand qu'il s'était évanouit donc, pour sa première réaction en revoyant l'être aimé...c'était assez particulier, on va dire ^_^''_

_**(1) ****Mon autre moi**_

_**(2) Je suis rentré**_

_**(3) Grand-père**_

Et voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu?...Perso, j'aime beaucoup comme j'ai fait! La suite ne tardera pas et ce sera du point de vue d'Atem donc, vous saurez ainsi le pourquoi du comment de son retour vers les vivants. Sur ce, Ja ne ;P


	2. Quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais V2

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

**Et Recoucou Tout le Monde!**

Vous voyez? Comme promis, la suite n'a pas tarder!

Alors là, ça se passe du côté du pharaon mais, dés le prochain chapitre au vu que les deux zoziaux seront réunis, ce sera du point de vue des deux à la fois donc, ça ira sûrement plus vite! =D

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser savourer ce nouveau chapitre en paix -^^-

**Bonne Lecture ~ **

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

Chap.2 – Quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais_ (Version Atem)_

_Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le pharaon avait passé la porte de l'Au-delà. Atem se trouvait assis sur son trône comme il l'avait longtemps été dans l'ancienne Egypt...en fait, l'Au-delà n'était pas si différent et il n'y été pas traiter différemment non plus de comme il l'avait été sur Terre. La seule chose qui changeait, c'est que son palais était perché sur des nuages et que tout ses amis et sa famille décédés se trouvaient avec lui...néanmoins, malgré tout ceux qui l'entourait il continuait de ressentir un manque. Il l'avait déjà réalisé depuis l'épisode de l'Orichalque quand Yugi lui avait été ravi qu'il tenait énormément au jeune garçon mais, quand ils fûrent séparés par cette porte de non-retour après le duel que Yugi avait finalement gagné...Atem avait ressenti un profond vide. C'était comme si sa raison de vivre - enfin plutôt d'exister au vu qu'il était déjà mort - lui avait été arraché! D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas si c'était réel ou si ça n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination mais quand la porte s'était refermé derrière lui, il avait cru entendre Yugi criait son nom d'un air tellement désespéré que ça lui avait déchiré le coeur sur l'instant. Atem était donc sur son trône à ressasser tout ça en silence, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du plafond...qui je précise n'avait vraiment rien de particulier! Il secoua plusieurs fois sa tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de sortir toutes ses pensées de sa tête...en vain. Il avait compris...et ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, il ne pouvais que se l'avouer; il était amoureux de Yugi. En plusieurs siècles, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de personne et maintenant qu'il était mort, il se rendait compte qu'il était amoureux...amoureux d'un garçon et de surplus, sa moitié! ...Etait-il vraiment normal ou quelque chose avait clocher lors de sa confection? Pendant ce temps, les prêtres et autres personnes du palais le regardaient d'un air soucieux tandis qu'il tirait des têtes...assez bizarres pour ceux qui l'observaient discrètement. Bientôt le père de notre pharaon adorait débarqua dans la salle, sortant Atem de ses pensées._

Atem – Bonjour Père.

_Le salua-t-il courtoisement puis, Aknamkanon prit à son tour la parole:_

Aknamkanon – Voyons! Pas besoin d'être aussi courtois mon fils. Après tout, tu es toi-même un pharaon.

_Atem acquiesca puis son père reprit:_

Aknamkanon – Je te sens soucieux...te manque-t-il quelque chose ici pour que tu ne te sentes pas totalement en paix?

_Et Paf! Le père avait mis le doigt droit dessus! Néanmoins, Atem ne se voyait pas lui avouer son amour pour Yugi...non pas qu'il n'aurait pas été compréhensif mais bon...sait-on jamais. Ainsi, il décida de lui soumettre son problème mais sous forme de sous-entendu plus ou moins bien choisis:_

Atem – Et bien disons qu'une personne hante toujours mon coeur et cette personne ne se trouve pas ici.

_Le précédent pharaon prit en compte les propos de son fils puis, lui demanda avec un sourire espiègle à peine dissimulé:_

Aknamkanon – Et puis-je savoir de qui il retourne?

_Atem tourna sa tête de droite à gauche en tant que négation avant de tirer une tête déconfite. La discussion continua mais, se dirigea vers un nouveau sujet puis, un peu plus tard, le pharaon Aknamkanon prit congés de son fils. Il partit rejoindre les prêtres et leur dit rapidement:_

Aknamkanon – J'aimerais que vous me rejoignez au Temple Principal ce soir.

_Les prêtres acceptèrent sans attendre l'invitation qui semblait être plutôt un ordre venant de la personne qui l'avait dit puis, Aknamkanon s'en alla dans ses appartements. Atem, quand à lui, repartit un moment dans ses pensées avant de se décider à son tour de rejoindre ses appartements pour piquer un somme...car oui, même dans l'Au-Delà, on peut dormir et rêver!_

•**~ x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ~•**

_Le soir venu, les prêtres se réunirent dans le Temple Principal, bientôt rejoint par les précédents pharaons et ceux qui s'occupaient de faire régner l'ordre dans l'Au-Delà. Aknamkanon, qui était celui qui avait demandait l'audience, s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et prit la parole:_

Aknamkanon – Je sais que tous, vous avez remarqué que depuis que mon fils est arrivé ici, son esprit n'est pas avec nous.

_Tous l'approuvèrent puis, Isis prit à son tour la parole dans l'assemblée:_

Isis – Il semble toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Seto – Peut-être est-il amoureux?

_S'exclama tout à coup le prêtre Seto sous la rigolade mais à vrai dire, tout le monde semblait assez d'accord avec cette thèse. Seto s'exclama alors de nouveau sur un ton de surprise:_

Seto – Non! Vous pensez vraiment que notre pharaon serait tombé amoureux? Mais de qui?

Aknamkanon – Je pense à une jeune femme qui restait souvent dans son groupe...elle se nommait ''Anzu'' si je ne me trompe pas.

Mana - …

_Mana, quand à elle, s'était infiltrée en douce dans une des cases du Temple et écouta attentivement en silence la conversation qui s'y déroulait. Le Puissant Esprit qui s'occupait de l'Au-Delà prit alors enfin la parole:_

Kami **(1) **- Et que proposez-vous que nous fassions?

_Les autres esprits regardèrent Kami puis, Isis prit la parole à la place du pharaon:_

Isis – Serait-il possible de lui offrir une nouvelle vie? Après tout, ne mérite-t-il pas une vie en paix après avoir sauvé le monde par 2 fois déjà et être mort si jeune sans avoir pu mener une vraie vie?

_Les prêtres ainsi que les autres pharaons semblèrent assez d'accord avec les dires de la sage prêtresse. Les esprits se réunirent un instant et semblèrent prendre en compte les paroles d'Isis puis, il en délibérèrent avec l'esprit principal, Kami. Celui-ci était sage et juste, Aknamkanon savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son jugement et il espérait vraiment que leur requête serait accepté car, il n'aimerait pas voir dépérir son fils à vue d'oeil pendant des siècles jusqu'à que son amour vienne le rejoindre! Les esprits semblèrent avoir pris leur décision. Tandis qu'Aknamkanon partit se rassoir parmi ses semblables, Kami s'avança vers le centre de la salle à son tour et prit la parole. Son ton était tranchant et avait l'air dur mais, en vérité, cette voix cachait une profonde douceur et une sagesse sans borne. Il prit son sourire le plus doux puis, rendit la décision qu'il avait pris en accord avec le reste des esprits de l'Au-Delà:_

Kami – Après avoir mûrement réfléchi aux ''pour'' et aux ''contre'', nous en avons conclu que le jeune pharaon Atem mérite une nouvelle chance ainsi, dés demain, nous commencerons les préparatifs pour son retour sur Terre.

_Tout le monde semblèrent fous de joie - mais aussi un peu triste en pensant qu'il ne reverrait pas avant un moment leur pharaon adoré - en attendant ça et sûrement qu'Atem le serait encore plus! Mana, de son côté, s'en alla en douce pour rejoindre Atem...aussi en douce._

•**~ x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ~•**

_Mana arriva peu après par la fenêtre d'Atem qui, contre toute attente, se trouvait assis près de la fenêtre...apparemment, ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois que Mana s'introduisait dans ses appartements en douce. Pas pour le moins surprise de le trouver là, elle s'exclama avec un grand sourire à son encontre:_

Mana – Tu devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre?

Atem – Je vois que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de glisser l'oreille où tu peux.

_Lui dit-il d'un ton ironique car, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il la connaissait qu'il savait très bien comment elle avait fait pour glaner ces fameuses informations. Mana rit d'un air espiègle puis, Atem ne voulant pas vraiment jouer aux devinettes ce soir, lui dit de cracher le morceau. Mana s'arrêta de rire puis, avec un regard lumineux, elle reprit la parole d'un air enthousiasme:_

Mana – Ce soir, une réunion a eu lieu au Temple Principal pour toi et devine quoi?

Atem – Une réunion pour moi?

_S'exclama Atem surpris puis, Mana ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire ''ouf'', enchaîna alors en lui disant:_

Mana – Dés demain, ils vont commencer les préparatifs pour ton retour sur Terre!

_Atem se figea. Non, ce n'était pas possible...il devait rêver! Il se pinça la joue, ce qui tira un fou rire à Mana puis, elle reprit la parole d'un air assez malin cette fois-ci:_

Atem – Tu es content? Tu vas enfin pouvoir le revoir..._**Ton ''Yugi'' ~ **_

Atem écarquilla les yeux. Mana rit puis, elle lui chuchota avec un sourire complice:

Mana – Ne t'inquiète pas, je le dirais à personne. En tout cas, j'espère que ça se passera bien avec lui une fois que tu sera redescendu ^^

_Sur ce, elle repartit par la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était, laissant le pharaon bouche bée sur place._

•**~ x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ~•**

_Les préparatifs fûrent rapidement faits – en même temps, y avait qu'un corps à faire pour contenir l'âme d'Atem – et le jour où il devait redescendre sur Terre était arrivé. Une cérémonie fût organisé pour que l'âme et le corps fusionne parfaitement puis quand cela fut fait, on lui fournit des vêtements qui ressemblaient à ceux qu'il portait quand il était dans le même corps que Yugi. Toujours personne hormis Mana n'était au courant pour son amour envers son ''Hikari''**(**_**_2) _**_et d'ailleurs, en parlant de Mana, tandis qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers donnant accès au monde des mortels, celle-ci lui fit des signes des mains pour lui dire ''au revoir'' avant de lui articuler avec les lèvres un ''bonne chance'' qui lui tira un sourire. Il continua de descendre les escaliers d'un ton calme et pourtant à l'intérieur de lui, il aurait voulu courir tellement il était impatient de le revoir...son amour, sa moitié, sa lumière de toujours sans qui il ne pouvait vivre ou même mourir en paix. Il ne voyait plus personne car, il était déjà descendu très bas. Il vit bientôt une lueur un peu plus bas et pressa le pas. Il arriva quelques minutes devant une porte comme celle qu'il avait franchi pour aller dans l'Au-Delà. Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement puis, il s'empressa de pousser cette fameuse porte et la franchit sans plus attendre. Au début, la lumière vive qui l'englouti lui fit fermer les yeux puis, quand il les rouvrit, il pût se rendre compte qu'il faisait jour et qu'il se trouvait près du musée de Domino City. Bon déjà, il savait où il était, c'était déjà ça! A ce même instant, son ventre se mit à gronder férocement. Finalement, ce n'était pas si bon que ça...maintenant qu'il avait un corps, il devait l'entretenir et vu qu'il n'avait pas un sous en poche, s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'aller à la boutique et qu'on ne lui donnait pas à manger, il risquait de re-trépasser avant même d'avoir revu sa lumière! Ainsi, ne prenant pas en compte les nombreux regards pointaient sur lui, il s'empressa de se rendre à la boutique Mûto. Au passage, il vit sur un journal qu'on était en semaine et en période scolaire...il se dit que Yugi serait sûrement encore en cours quand il arriverait chez lui. Effectivement, quelques minutes après, quand il arriva chez les Mûto, il n'y trouva que le grand-père...qui crût qu'il était Yugi au début avant de se raviser et de comprendre qui il était quand il se rendit compte qu'il était légèrement plus grand que son petit fils. Il fût d'ailleurs très surpris et Atem eut peur qu'il ne fasse une attaque sur le coup mais au contraire, il l'entraîna rapidement à l'intérieur, lui offra de quoi se nourrir avant de lui parler de tout et de rien, de lui demander comment il avait fait pour revenir et avec un corps puis, il lui parla de Yugi, de son état et de sa joie quand il le reverrait. Atem se sentit rougir en pensant au blondinet. La journée passa rapidement et le soir arriva bientôt. Solomon invita Atem à s'installer dans la chambre de Yugi en attendant que celui n'arrive...Atem ne protesta pas mais quand il fût à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il revit tout ses souvenirs avec sa moitié. Il finit par s'assoir sur le coin du lit de celui-ci et se perdit dans ses souvenirs un moment...sûrement un long moment car, c'est la forte voix du grand-père de Yugi qui le ramena à lui. Yugi semblait être arrivé. Le coeur d'Atem dans sa poitrine...il entendait les pas du blond qui montait petit à petit les marches qui menait à sa chambre. Quand celui-ci tourna la poignée, Atem ressentit un frisson et à ce moment-là, il le vit. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais aucun mot ne fût échangés...jusqu'à qu'Atem ne se rend compte que Yugi tournait de l'oeil et ne le rattrape de justesse (xD). Il ne savait pas si c'était le choc de le voir lui ou de le voir en vie mais en tout cas, il pouvait dire une chose, c'est qu'il lui avait fait de l'effet à sa moitié! Sur ce, il le prit dans ses bras doucement avant de se diriger vers le lit de celui-ci et de s'y assoir. Il allongea Yugi le long du lit, plaçant sa tête sur ses genoux comme pour faire office d'oreiller puis, il se mit à l'observer avec un doux sourire...qu'il n'avait que pour de très rare personne. Il repoussa quelques mèches du visage de son ange endormi puis, lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front __**(3) **__avant de continuer à le contempler en silence...après tout, il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques alors, autant en profiter dans la juste mesure au vu de la situation actuelle._

_**(1) ''Dieu'' en japonais**_

_**(2) ''Lumière'' en japonais mais, Atem l'appelle comme ça en opposition à comment l'appeler au début Yugi; ''Yami'' qui veut dire ''Ténèbres''.**_

_**(3) Dédicace à ma Best Friend! X'D (Megumi, Hikaru70 (DA), Kira, BloodyKitten)**_

_· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·_

Et voili, voilou, voilà!

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a autant plus que le premier?...Perso, je l'ai trouvé assez long à faire mais, je me suis assez amusé à retranscrire les sentiments du pharaon donc...c'était une bonne partie de plaisir! Pour la suite, les choses vont aller plus vite même si quelques obstacles se mettront sur le chemin de notre petit couple mais bon...faut bien sinon, ce serait trop facile, ne? (n'est-ce pas)

Sur ce, The Next Chapter Go! ;P


	3. La Rentrée des Classes du Pharaon

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

**Kikoo la Compagnie!**

Ok, ok! Je suis extrêmement désolé! La suite aurait dû arriver beaucoup plus tôt mais, j'ai eu pas mal de contretemps par la suite et... enfin voilà! J'en suis extrêmement navré et c'est pour ceci qu'en plus de ce chapitre, vous aurez droit à un dessin du couple!

Alors? On dit quoi à Ta-chan?... MERCI! (et avec le sourire, je vous prie!...SBAFF x'D)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture...

**Let's GO! ~**

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

Chap.3 – La Rentrée des Classes du Pharaon

_Atem, toujours assis sur le rebord du lit, la tête de Yugi reposant sur ses genoux, observait silencieusement et avec un regard tendre sa moitié. Il caressait délicatement et d'un mouvement répétitif d'avant en arrière sa copie conforme -tout du moins, en apparence- quand celui-ci commença à ouvrir lentement ses paupières. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot... cette ambiance perdura un instant qui sembla infini pour nos deux rois du duel jusqu'à que Yugi prenne une teinte rougeâtre en réalisant que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et qu'il se trouvait bel et bien sur les genoux du pharaon. En voyant le visage cramoisi de l'adolescent, Atem ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un rire mi-amusé, mi-nerveux... vexant par la même occasion le petit duelliste qui sortit enfin de son mutisme. Il se releva d'un coup puis, se tourna vers le pharaon. D'ailleurs, l'expression qu'arborait Yugi à ce moment-là, laissa fort perplexe Atem! Celle-ci était tellement confuse qu'il ne saurait dire si son Aibo **(1)** était gêné, en colère, heureux ou alors triste!... peut-être exprimait-elle justement toutes ses émotions à la fois, qui sait?_

Y – C...Co..Comment?..Tu...Enfin...

_Il secoua vivement sa tête de droite à gauche pour remettre ses idées en place puis, il reprit, en parlant de façon compréhensible cette fois-ci:_

Y – Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici? Et puis, surtout en chair et en os dans un vrai corps?... Et puis, arrête de rire à la fin!

_Atem, qui trouvait le comportement et les réactions de Yugi à la fois adorable et comique, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire devant un ''Yugi'' fort agacé. Le petit ange allait de nouveau prendre la parole quand Atem se reprit et le coupa:_

A – Désolé d'avoir ri mais, tu étais tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

_Dit-il d'un air qui semblait sérieux et pourtant rempli de malice. Yugi se stoppa tout à coup en rougissant et se demandant si il avait bien entendu ce que venait de lui dire le pharaon... néanmoins, il n'osa pas lui demander confirmation et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. C'est alors qu'Atem reprit la parole en décidant d'expliquer à Yugi le pourquoi du comment de son retour sur Terre avec un corps de chair et d'os. Bien sûr, il omis volontairement de donner la vraie raison de son retour sur Terre car, il voulait d'abord être sûr que ses sentiments étaient partagés... dans le cas contraire, il ne lui dirait alors rien mais, veillerait sur lui jusqu'à la fin de sa nouvelle vie. Les explications terminés, ils descendirent tout les deux dîners quand le grand-père de Yugi les héla pour venir manger. La soirée passa relativement vite. Pendant le dîner, Atem raconta comment était le paradis où il se trouvait avec sa famille et ses anciens amis tandis que Yugi raconta quand à lui ses jours passés à l'école sans Atem... et bien sûr, encore une fois, les deux omirent volontairement de parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti l'un sans l'autre dans ces moments-ci. Un peu plus tard, Salomon réussit à joindre l'école de Yugi et par la même occasion à convaincre le directeur de prendre Atem dans l'établissement de son petit-fils et plus précisément dans sa classe. Quand le vieil homme raccrocha et leur annonça la nouvelle, Yugi sauta de joie puis se reprit rapidement pour ne pas qu'on soupçonne quoique ce soit de ses sentiments envers le pharaon, tandis que le pharaon, quand à lui, avait un sourire en coin, se disant que Salomon était plein de ressources. La nuit était déjà là et il commençait à se faire tard. Demain, ce serait le premier jour d'Atem en classe et son retour parmi ses amis... Yugi allongé sur son lit, regardait son plafond d'un air songeur et léger sourire angélique pendu au bout de ses lèvres. Il regarda un instant son bien aimé, couchait dans un futon **(2)** à côté de son lit. Il lui tournait le dos... sûrement qu'il dormait. Yugi finit par s'endormir quelques minutes après. A ce moment-là, Atem se retourna -hé oui! L'était réveillé le bougre!- vers Yugi puis, se rapprocha de son lit avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres innocentes._

A – Bonne nuit, ptit ange ~

_Sur ce, il se recoucha et à son tour, se rendit dans le doux monde de Morphée; le monde des rêves._

_Le Lendemain sembla arriver trop vite au goût d'un certain tricolore au vu du grognement que laisser échapper Yugi sous sa couette quand le soleil vint effleuré son visage. De son côté, Atem était déjà réveillé et en voyant la mine ennuyé de son ange au réveil, il ne pût s'empêcher de rire discrètement de cet innocence qui le faisait fondre comme de la glace au soleil! Yugi, toujours somnolent, contrairement à la veille ne ressentait aucune gêne envers Atem, pas encore tout à fait réveillé pour en avoir conscience. Ainsi, tout deux se préparèrent en silence... pas un silence lourd, non un silence reposant tout simplement. Quand ils finirent d'enfiler leurs uniformes et s'être coiffés, Yugi se tourna vers Atem pour l'inviter à aller déjeuner. Il réussit à s'exprimer normalement mais, on pouvait voir le plus jeune regarder de haut en bas son ainé avec un léger rougissement sur les joues... Atem esquissa un sourire bienveillant. Sur ce, Atem descendit en compagnie de Yugi. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement avec le grand-père du jeune homme puis, ils s'en allèrent vers l'école ensemble en récupérant leur sac de classe au passage à l'entrée du magasin. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot l'un autant que l'autre tout au long du chemin mais, on pouvait voir un sourire rayonnant sur le visage du plus jeune et un sourire apaisé sur celui du plus âgé, signe que tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour ces deux là! Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement. La sonnerie semblait avoir déjà retenti car, il n'y avait plus le moindre élève dans la cour. Mais, cela n'inquiétait pas plus que ça Yugi car, le prof savait très bien qu'il accompagnait le nouvel élève (Atem) donc, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se fasse réprimander... en plus, il avait horreur de ça! Ils avaient continuer de marcher en silence quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de classe de Yugi. Celui-ci se tourna vers Atem tout en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte coulissante:_

Y – Je vais rentrer pour t'annoncer au prof. Toi, reste ici pour le moment. Tu pourras rentrer quand le prof t'appellera, d'accord?

_Atem lui fit un hochement de tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Sur ce, le tricolore coulissa la porte puis, pénétra dans la classe. Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers le professeur. Il vit tout les regards des élèves braquaient sur lui et surtout ceux de ses amis qui étaient encore plus stupéfiait de le voir sourire. Yugi indiqua au prof qu'Atem se trouvait derrière la porte puis, il partit rejoindre son bureau et s'assit à sa place, attendant impatiemment que le prof annonce enfin son bien aimé. Pendant ce temps, ses amis le ruèrent de questions mais avec un sourire malicieux, Yugi garda le silence sur le pourquoi du comment du retour de sa bonne humeur et le fait qu'il est parlé au prof après être arrivé en retard en cours de surplus! Le professeur se racla la gorge puis, demanda le silence avant de s'exclamer:_

P – Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Il n'est pas d'ici alors, veuillez ne pas trop le brusquer et bien l'accueillir!

_Par la suite, il se tourna vers la porte et continua alors:_

P – Entre mon garçon, je vais te présenter à la classe.

_A ces mots, Atem comprit qu'on s'adressait à lui ainsi, il coulissa à son tour la porte puis, s'avança dans la salle de classe, sous les regards ahuris de certains et ébahis d'autres tandis que le prof continua de le présenter alors qu'il se positionnait à côté de lui puis, se tourna vers la classe avec un doux sourire:_

P- Je vous présente Yami Akiho. Il nous vient d'Egyte. Faites lui un bon accueil.

_Atem se courba légèrement puis en relevant la tête, il s'exclama à son tour avec un sourire rayonnant:_

At – Hajimemashite Mina **(3)**!

_A ce moment-là, on entendit le cri perçant et uni de filles en hystérie face à Atem. Du côté de Yugi, Anzu avait entouré de son bras le cou de celui-ci faisant semblant de l'étrangler et en lui disant d'un air espiègle:_

An – Alors, c'est pour ça hein! Je comprends mieux maintenant... mais t'aurais pu nous le dire avant quand même!

_Lui lâcha-t-elle en relâchant son étreinte et en rougissant légèrement en regardant Atem, toujours à côté du prof. Yugi eut un pincement au coeur à cette instant sans que personne ne le remarque hormis Atem. Celui-ci se promit d'ailleurs intérieurement de rapidement déclarer sa flamme à Yugi, surtout pour mettre les choses au clair avec Anzu car, c'est sûr... ce serait elle qui le prendrait sûrement le plus mal! Par la suite, Atem fût installé près de Yugi qui lui prêta les livres et autres accessoires scolaires que celui-ci n'avait pu lui fournir en double la veille au soir. La journée passa relativement vite à la grande joie de tout le monde (même du Pharaon qui s'embrouillait parfois malgré sa grande intelligence et faculté d'adaptation) et chacun regagna alors son chez soi sans la moindre vague à l'horizon... pourtant la tempête n'était pas loin et se ferait violente chez certains d'entres eux dans les jours à venir._

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

**(1)****''Aibo(u)'' signifie ''Partenaire'' en Japonais**

**(2) Matelas à même le sol qui est commun chez les Japonais**

**(3) Signifie littéralement ''Enchanté tout le monde''**

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

Et voilà! Enfin fini! Ouf! Au départ, l'histoire devait avancer plus vite mais comme j'ai mis plus de détails que prévu... ça a finalement pas tant avancer que ça à mon grand regret... *soupir*

Bon! Sinon, je vous demande pardon pour mon ENORME retard mais, je suis énormément occupé en ce moment (avec mon petit job, l'école et tout le reste) et puis, j'ai eu aussi une grosse perte de motivation mais aussi d'imagination et donc... enfin voilà quoi xS

Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici un dessin ''Made by me'' de notre couple préféré à l'occassion de la nouvelle année chinoise:

h tt p : / / f c08 . dev ian tar t.n et/fs 70/i/2 011/073/e/1/happy_new_year_chinese_yxa_by_twi nnybl ood-d3 bmw jf . p n g

(enlevez les espaces pour l'adresse ;P)

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se trouvera en poster (et peut-être en carte postale) sur mon stand en février à la Japan Expo Sud.

Voilà! Sur ce, je vous laisse en espérant ne pas trop tarder à vous pondre la suite!

(Tiens! Ça va bien avec l'ambiance de Pâques en plus ça! LolxD)


	4. Le Grondement d'une Tempête

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

**Je suis de retour!**

Alors déjà je m'excuse pour la longue attente... surtout que le chapitre était pratiquement fini depuis un moment, ha ha ha ..._***gênée***_

Bon finalement, j'ai réussi à le tourner comme je voulait et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Comme j'ai eu pas mal de reviews (oui contrairement à d'habitude 3 pour moi c'est quand même beaucoup!), je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre un peu à chacun en remerciement 3

**Altayan:** Alors j'ai suivi ton conseil pour les anonymes donc déjà merci et sinon, je suis contente de voir que ma fanfic t'intéresse à ce point, j'espère que ça continuera ;3

**Abyy: **Encore merci et t'en fais pas, je compte bien la mener jusqu'au bout cette fanfic!

**Else (j'ai raccourci hein x'D): **Bah... la voici! Merci pour ton impatience, ça fait toujours plaisir, j'avoue x'3

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer ce new chapitre...

**Let's GO! ~**

_· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·_

Chap.4 – Le Grondement d'une Tempête

_Plusieurs jours s'étaient maintenant écoulés depuis le retour du pharaon. Les choses n'avaient pas changés et le quotidien suivait son chemin... ou presque. Depuis un certain temps, Anzu avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de ses deux compagnons. Elle trouvait qu'ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien mais elle ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait... en tout cas, elle sentait que quelque chose n'était plus exactement comme avant. Ce n'était plus la même chose depuis que le pharaon possédait son propre corps. Des gestes plus qu'amicale, des regards insistants ou au contraire, fuyants... et tout ceci sans que les concernés ne s'en rendent compte eux-même. A la fois inquiète et mal à l'aise vis à vis de cette situation, elle décida d'en parler aux autres membres du groupe quand Yugi et Atem ne fût pas avec eux. Bien sûr, eux, ils ne s'en était pas aperçus du tout! Ainsi, quand la jeune fille leur fit part de son impression, ils lui répondirent tout simplement qu'elle se faisait des idées... mais elle, elle savait très bien que non. Elle voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire et elle ferait tout pour. Etrangement, son subconscient lui indiquer que plus elle creuserait et plus elle tomberait de haut... mais elle ne l'écouta pas et commença à observer régulièrement les deux sosies. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle ne comprenait pas... ou peut-être ne le voulait-elle pas surtout? Finalement, un jour, faisant fi de cette situation, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'en alla rattraper Atem à la sortie de l'école. Elle comptait se déclarer... lui déclarer ses sentiments. La tempête s'ammonçait déjà au loin._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Atem et Yugi rentraient chez eux quand Anzu les rattrapa._

An - Excuse-moi Yugi mais, tu peux nous laisser seul un instant?

_Yugi hocha de la tête en guise d'affirmation avant de s'en aller._

Y - Tarde pas trop à rentrer tout de même... ils ont annoncés une tempête dans la soirée.

_Sur ce, il commença à disparaître au loin en s'efforçant de ne pas se retourner... en fait, il angoissait. Il avait très bien compris les intentions d'Anzu, même trop bien. Et si finalement il s'était trompé et qu'Atem était amoureux d'Anzu?... Il ne voulait même pas y penser une seconde de plus! Il savait très bien que dans ce cas-là, il devrait alors feindre l'ignorance de par ses sentiments et son coeur ne le supporterait pas, de même que son esprit._

_Atem fût un peu surpris lorsqu'Anzu vint les aborder mais se dit finalement que ce n'était pas plus mal dans un sens. Au moins, il pourrait enfin être clair envers elle et évitait de la blesser... mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle finirait pas être blessé et même plus blessé encore que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer!... Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qu'il allait lui dire maintenant qui allait vraiment lui porter le coup de grâce. La tempête ne faisait que se former pour l'instant._

_La jeune fille était extrêmement tendue. Elle respira profondément puis, remarqua qu'elle était à présent seule avec le pharaon. Le rouge lui monta aux joues mais, elle ne perdit pas contenance. Elle s'encouragea mentalement pour briser finalement le silence:_

An - Atem... je... depuis longtemps maintenant.. je t'aime!

_Sur ce, elle attendit une réponse, espérant profondément qu'elle serait positive... elle n'osait pas regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux, elle y perdrait tout ses moyens si elle le faisait. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. A son tour, Atem prit une profonde inspiration et lui dit alors d'un air très sérieux:_

At - Je suis vraiment désolé Anzu mais, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

_Et voilà, donc c'était négatif. Elle voulut fondre en larmes mais, elle se dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution pour ne pas faire culpabiliser le jeune homme en face d'elle. Ainsi, elle releva la tête avec un fin sourire et lui dit alors, comme si son rejet ne l'avait pas tant affecté que ça:_

An - Tu ne m'aimes pas?

_Le pharaon lui affirma qu'il l'aimait bien mais, en tant qu'amie seulement. Pas plus. C'est alors qu'elle lui posa une question... Une question qui aurait mieux fait de rester sans réponse, surtout pour la demoiselle._

An - Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un?

_A cet instant, Anzu vit pour la première fois Atem perdre contenance et ses joues prendre une couleur très vive. Le tricolore n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre... son expression voulait tout dire._

An - Je vois... Elle en a de la chance.

_Avait-elle dit sur un ton un peu dépité puis, elle s'en alla sans autre forme de salut. Atem comprit qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre et alors qu'Anzu rentrait chez elle, Atem rentra quand à lui chez Yugi. Néanmoins, elle avait dit "elle"... et si elle apprenait qu'en vérité c'était "il" et que ce "il" représentait Yugi, comment réagirait-elle?_

_Les deux protagonistes arrivèrent chez eux. La tempête planait au dessus de leur tête._

_Pas seulement celle prévue par la météo télévisée. Un tout autre genre de tempête... une tempête encore plus violente que celle du temps. Une tempête qui emporterait aussi Yugi sur son passage... une tempête de "jalousie", "d'incompréhension" et surtout de "rancoeur"._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Le lendemain arriva bien vite. Bizarrement, la tempête prévue la nuit dernière n'avait pas eu lieu. Anzu avait eu toutes les peines à s'endormir malgré l'absence de tempête... ses yeux étaient tellement humides et son coeur tellement sec qu'elle ne pensait même pas se rendre à l'école le jour qui allait suivre cette horrible nuit! Elle avait repensé, repassé encore je ne sais combien de fois l'expression, les paroles, la réaction d'Atem quand elle lui avait déclaré sa flamme. La nuit semblait avoir porté conseil... ou pas. La jeune fille s'était mise en tête de trouver de qui était amoureux "son" Atem et alors elle se disait qu'elle pourrait à ce moment-là tirait un trait sur lui en voyant qu'il aimait une fille qui le méritait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en faisant ça, elle ne ferait que se blesser davantage._

_De son côté, Atem n'avait rien dit à Yugi. Ils étaient allés se coucher peu après avoir mangés. Yugi était trop préoccupé par ce qu'il s'était passé entre Anzu et Atem pour dormir et passa une affreuse nuit blanche tandis que le pharaon dormit aussi bien qu'un bébé. Yugi bailla. Ils venaient d'arriver en classe quand il aperçut Anzu sur son bureau. Elle ne semblait pas en grande forme... Atem n'avait donc pas répondu positivement à sa déclaration? Il voulut sourire de toutes ses dents mais en voyant la mine déconfite de son amie d'enfance, il se retint et se dirigea vers elle pour lui remonter le moral. Heureusement pour lui, Jonouchi et Honda n'étaient pas encore arrivés car, délicat comme ils étaient, ils étaient sûr qu'ils auraient gaffés en allant réconforter la demoiselle! _

Y - ça va Anzu?

_Le demoiselle semblait être ailleurs et ce ne fût qu'à son 5ème essai de l'interpeller qu'Anzu remarqua que Yugi était à côté d'elle et surtout qu'il l'appelait._

An - Ah! Excuse moi... tu me voulais quelque chose?

_Yugi se sentit tout à coup assez mal à l'aise mais lui répondit tout de même:_

Y - Non, non. C'est juste que tu ne sembles pas très bien aujourd'hui... je voulais juste savoir si ça allait... enfin je suis bête... ça doit pas aller puisque que je l'ai remarqué... enfin..

_Commença-t-il à bafouiller, tirant un joli rire à Anzu. Le jeune homme sembla fier d'avoir au moins réussi à remonter le moral de son ami par sa phrase à ni-queue ni-tête puis, Anzu décida enfin de lui donner une réponse concrète avec un frêle sourire:_

An - Et bien je me suis prise un râteau, c'est tout simple tu vois! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux bientôt.

_Le rassura-t-elle puis, Yugi lui demanda discrêtement:_

Y - C'est Atem?

_La mine de la demoiselle se fit plus sombre puis, elle hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation et murmura alors tristement:_

An - Il aime déjà quelqu'un... mauvais timing, n'est-ce pas?

_Sur ce, elle n'en dit pas plus. A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Tout les retardataires se mirent à courir vers leurs classes respectives puis, tout s'assirent à leur place et les cours débutèrent. Il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas mais la dernière phrase d'Anzu l'avait rempli d'espoir mais, aussi à nouveau d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas l'élu d'Atem... après tout, il n'avait jamais demandé à celui-ci si il était "homo"!... Pourquoi lui aurait-il demandé à l'époque d'ailleurs? Et pour finir, un énorme malaise s'était installé en lui... il avait comme... un mauvais pressentiment._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit enfin. Tous s'étaient déjà levés et discutaient entre eux. Anzu, quand à elle, n'avait suivi aucun cours... trop concentré à observer les moindres faits et gestes d'Atem. Un malaise s'était immiscé en elle depuis maintenant quelques heures. Elle avait remarqué qu'Atem observait souvent Yugi du coin de l'oeil... qu'il rougissait parfois... qu'il détournait le regard quand il croisait celui du tricolore... il ne regardait aucune autre fille... aucune autre garçon de cette manière... seulement Yugi. Est-ce que ce qu'elle avait trouvé étrange auparavant, répondait au final à ses questions? Et si Atem était...? Et si il aimait...? Non! ça ne se pouvait pas! Elle devait se faire des idées! En tout cas... elle l'espérait fortement. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre ainsi... elle savait pas comment elle réagirait si son hypothèse s'avérait juste. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit justement les deux sosies s'en allaient ensemble chez eux, à la boutique de jouets. Comme mû par un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, elle partit à leur suite... les suivants discrètement au loin sans qu'ils ne remarquent sa présence._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Yugi suivait en silence Atem. Atem voulait se déclarer mais trouvait pas comment et marchait donc devant Yugi en attendant de trouver une solution. Le silence était le roi et malgré tout, des grondements dans le ciel vinrent le troubler bientôt suivi d'éclairs violents. Cela faisait frissonner le plus jeune. Remarquant ce détail, Atem décida d'accélérer le pas pour rentrer au plus tôt. Néanmoins, Yugi ne semblait pas être de cet avis. Instinctivement, alors qu'Atem s'avançait pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la boutique de jouets, le tricolore attrapa la manche de celui-ci, faisant stopper son geste. Le jeune pharaon, surpris, se retourna alors vers Yugi. Le garçon avait la tête baissé... de gêne sûrement et murmura alors d'une voix peu sûr de lui:_

Y - Anzu m'a parlé... elle m'a dit pour hier soir.

At - Ah... elle t'en a parlé.

_Loin de l'affecter, le pharaon ne semblait pas comprendre où son ange voulait en venir. C'est alors que Yugi lâcha la bombe:_

Y - Elle m'a aussi dit que tu aimais quelqu'un...

_A cet instant, l'ainé ne dit plus un mot. Il cherchait un moyen d'avouer à Yugi son amour pour lui... mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que ce soit Yugi qui lui fasse cracher le morceau pour ainsi dire! Au coin de la rue, Anzu, le regard perçant observer toute la scène. Le pharaon avait enfin trouvé le courage pour se déclarer mais, Yugi le coupa dans son élan:_

Y - Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire qui c'est, tu sais! J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle.

_Finit-il finalement par dire en pensant définitivement qu'il n'était pas l'élu du coeur du pharaon. Ses paroles eurent plus d'impact sur lui qu'il n'aurait pensé car, à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses paupières. Remarquant rapidement ses larmes, Yugi les essuya d'un coup de manche brusque puis, il s'exclama en tentant toujours de garder le sourire:_

Y - Dé... Désolé! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure... je suis tellement bête..

_Des nouvelles larmes se mirent à envahir ses joues sans qu'ils puissent les repousser tellement elles étaient nombreuses... elles furent rapidement rejointe par une pluie diluvienne. Honteux, Yugi se retourna pour s'en aller déverser sa peine ailleurs quand un main saisit son bras. Tout se passa alors tellement rapidement que Yugi n'avait pas tout saisi sur le moment! Atem l'avait retourné puis, amené vers lui d'un coup sec avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du cadet. Par la suite, le pharaon s'était décalé du tricolore pour planter son regard améthystes dans les siens avant que les mots que Yugi avait toujours rêvé d'entendre de sa bouche ne sortent de ses mêmes lèvres qui l'avaient embrassés il y a un instant... trois petits mots... et pourtant si significatifs:_

A - Je t'aime.

_La tempête se faisait violente... Anzu était figée... choquée... outrée... au milieu de l'allée. Une toute sorte de tempête se préparait à émerger de l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Une tempête bien plus dangereuse que celle du temps... une tempête blessant l'âme._

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

_Bon ben là pas de bonus, juste un petit mot de fin afin d'introduire le prochain chapitre!_

_Alors déjà je pour vous confirmer qu'il sera violent (non pas genre « bagarre » mais côté mot, ça va être costaud quoi ^_^') et les choses vont beaucoup plus avancer que précédemment... à mon et surement 'votre'' plus grand plaisir, niark 3_

_Ah! Et avant d'oublier, j'en profite pour vous annoncer que l'illustration dans le précédent chapitre que j'ai mis à la fin à ce même endroit se trouve à présent en poster! Il est dès maintenant disponible au prix de 3€ + fdp non compris et sera disponible à notre stand (''GOTCHA Team'') lors de la JE Sud 2012 à ce même prix mais sans les frais de port bien sûr! x_'D

_Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre _;D


	5. La Rancoeur d'Anzu

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

**Je suis extrêmement désolé pour cette effroyante et longue attente mes Chers lecteurs!... Vous pouvez me taper (pas trop fort quand même =v=') si ça peut soulager votre rage pour mon temps de rédaction!**

Bon, je vais essayer de faire court! Pour ce chapitre, j'ai surtout accès sur les sentiments d'Anzu et un peu aussi sur Yugi et Atem. Il n'y encore rien entre les deux puisque... enfin vous verrez bien quoi! Mais pas de soucis, le couple se formera assurément dans le prochain chapitre et j'ai même prévu un lemon (mais peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre hein! Ne pensez pas ce que je ne vous ai pas dit non plus!) pour la suite donc, pas de soucis! Vous aurez bientôt votre dose quotidienne de Yaoi pour les hystériques... donc arrêtez de m'égorgerrrr!

***les lectrices la lâche enfin***

Je remercie d'ailleurs tout mes lecteurs/lectrices car, j'apprécie vraiment cette fanfic et ce couple donc qu'elle vous plaise et de recevoir des reviews est un pur bonheur pour mon âme d'écrivain !

Sur ce, je vais répondre aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour quelques unes tellement construites que je ne peux pas me permettre que de les remercier sans les nommer !

**Altayan : **De rien Ma belle/Mon beau ! (désolé j'ai pas su trouver ton sexe et ton pseudo m'aide pas vraiment x'D) Et ouais ! Sadique et fière de l'être, c'est tout moi ça ! ***se fait taper* **Ok, ok, je me tais !  
Tu peux arrêter de guetter ta messagerie pour ce chapitre en tout cas à présent... guette la pour le prochain maintenant x'3

Bon pour Yugi t'as tout juste mais, je vais pas te dire ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, ce serait te gâcher la surprise, ne ? Pour Atem aussi je vais rester motus et bouche cousue, hé hé hé ;P

Merci encore à toi en tout cas en espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! ^^

**Nanou : **Sérieux ?! Faut pas non plus que tu te casses quelque chose à cause de moi hein ! Reste en vie... pour toi et surtout si tu veux lire la suite de ma fanfic lolx'D

Bienvenue au club ! C'est mon couple préféré dans Yu-gi-oh et je compte pas lâcher cette fanfic, loin de là même ! Toujours la pour me lire ?... Arrête tu vas me faire rougir là!

**Liliana : **Tout de suite, Ma Chère ! x'3

**Lumina : **Joli surnom. Si je te disais ce qui va se passer ce serait plus la peine de la lire, tu crois pas ? Donc, je te laisse le plaisir de le lire tranquillement ^^

**Nara 17 :**Bah t'as plus à l'attendre, elle y est ! Hé hé hé =3

**L'ombre du vent :** … euh ouais … OvO' … ***finit par avoir un fou rire***

**Mineko Koishi : **Vraiment ? Tu me combles de bonheur là, tu sais ? En tout cas, le voici le voilà ! Tu vas pouvoir enfin l'apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ;D

* * *

Et pour les garçons aimant le Yaoi (oui j'en connais!) et bien bonne lecture!... Et aux filles aussi hein! Donc pas taper, merci! TxxT#

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

Chap.5 – La Rancoeur d'Anzu

_Cachée derrière le pan de mur, Anzu n'en croyait pas ses yeux... et encore moins ce qu'elle venait d'entendre à travers la pluie diluvienne s'abattant sur eux de toute sa rage mêlée à de violentes rafales de vents suivant de bruyants grondements et d'éclatants éclairs dans le ciel fort perturbé actuel. La jeune fille ne voulait pas y croire... elle voulait se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge... une pure mascarade, une farce que lui jouait ses plus proches "amis"! ... Mais il n'en était rien. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle venait de les épier et assister à la totalité de leur échange. Elle se sentait trahie... ses ongles se crispèrent sur la roche... elle se sentait comme si elle n'avait été qu'une pièce sur un échiquier... un simple et pauvre pion qui ne servait qu'à être utilisé puis jeté sans la moindre hésitation!... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à qu'un fin filet de sang ne fasse son apparition à ce même endroit... elle les détestait... ils s'étaient moqués d'elle... et en beauté même! La rage mal contenue et qui bouillait dans ses entrailles la bouffant à petit feu prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit mais aussi son coeur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère... lui donnant un faux air de bête sauvage. _

_Dévorée par la jalousie, le manque de confiance, la peine, la colère, le dégout... et surtout une profonde rancoeur, elle finit par sortir de son trou et se planta derrière les deux tricolores, les fusillant d'un air plus que révoltée... un regard empli de haine pure. Sans même les interpeller -elle ne voulait pas s'en donner la peine... elle ne les considérait déjà plus comme ses amis- elle s'exclama avec une énergie d'une bête... une voix, une expression et un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas:_

- VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ! JE VOUS DETESTE! JE TE DETESTES ATEM ET TOI AUSSI YUGI! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR AFFAIRE AVEC VOUS... SALES MONSTRES! ALLEZ POURRIR EN ENFER!

_A bout de souffle, elle venait de cracher ses mots à la figure des deux garçons surpris et qui s'étaient retournés vers elle. L'un avait un regard surpris puis, choqué voir traumatisé tandis que le second, le pharaon l'a regardé d'un air... déçu? Mais elle s'en fichait complètement à présent! Son coeur venait de passer à la fois en morceaux, à travers plusieurs lames de couteaux et pour finir dans un mixeur en moins de quelques minutes... que dis-je! Secondes! Elle s'était arrêté de crier pour reprendre de l'air mais, elle n'en avait pas fini pour autant. Perdant d'avantage la raison, elle s'exclama de nouveau... cependant, sa voix auparavant ressemblant à un cri démentiel ne fut cette fois ci qu'un murmure douloureux dans sa gorge... murmure parfaitement audible par les deux adolescents lui faisant face malgré tout:_

- Je ne veux plus vous voir... vous n'êtes plus mes amis.

_La tête baissée, les larmes ruisselants sur son visage et dissimulé par la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, elle finit par faire volte face et partir en courant sans regarder derrière... sans avoir prononcer le moindre autre mot que ceux qui venaient certainement de blesser au plus profond de son coeur le plus jeune des blondinets qu'elle laissait derrière elle._

_Ce jour était censé être le plus beau de sa vie alors... pourquoi? Pourquoi alors qu'Atem venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait après l'avoir embrassé, Anzu était apparu? Pourquoi l'avait-elle regarder d'un air tellement haineux? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça? Pourquoi avait-elle du les surprendre exactement à cet instant là? Pourquoi son amie d'enfance semblait souffrir le martyre... par leur faute? Sa faute? Pourquoi ses mots atroces sortant de cette bouche habituellement aimable? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il plus être ami?_

_Yugi s'effondra. Les larmes de tristesse auparavant taries, se remirent à envahir ses prunelles améthystes avant de se déverser de nouveau sur ses joues rosés... à la fois par la pluie mais aussi la tristesse à présent. A genoux, ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le porter. Le regard perdu dans le vide, le coeur déchiré entre la joie de son amour réciproque avec Atem et la réaction violente de sa plus chère amie, le tricolore finit par perdre connaissance et s'affala sur le sol détrempé._

_Atem n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Il ne l'a pensé pas comme ça... il était déçu. Certes, il n'avait rien dit. Certes, il aimait un homme et pas une femme. Certes, il s'agissait de Yugi... mais pourquoi en arriver à de tels paroles oh combien blessantes?! Ce n'était pas la "vraie" Anzu! Celle qui acceptait tout! Celle qui les aimait malgré leurs défauts! Ce n'était pas "Anzu"! Cette fille ne pouvait pas être l'amie qu'il connaissait et respecté pour sa maturité! Néanmoins, il ne pouvait que voir une "Anzu" hors d'elle et semblait à de doigts de tomber en loque devant ses yeux, leur hurlant toute sa rage... tout son indignation... Atem la comprenait et à la fois, ne la comprenait pas aussi. Elle aurait pu s'en prendre à lui... mais pourquoi aussi à son ange? Il n'avait rien fait! Il n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça! C'était lui et lui seule qui n'avait rien dit à Anzu! Lui seul qui avait fait envenimer à ce point la situation! Lui seul qui avait rendu la demoiselle ainsi par son manque de confiance! C'était aussi à cause de lui que Yugi affichait à présent un visage défiguré par la peur, la tristesse, le choc et la souffrance de perdre une amie chère par la fatalité des choses... non par l'idiotie du pharaon... son manque de tact mais aussi ce mystère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maintenir autour de lui. De sa vie, de sa personnalité... de ses amours._

_Perdu dans ses réflexions tout en regardant la fille aux yeux bleus d'un air outré, il ne remarqua pas le départ de celle-ci. Il ne reprit véritablement ses esprits que quand il vit son Hikari tombé à genoux sur le sol, à présent inondé par la forte pluie, puis s'affalant complètement sur le sol inconscient._

_Complètement perturbé, affolé même pour l'état à la fois physique et mental de Yugi, il le prit rapidement dans ses bras tel une princesse, le sortant de la gadoue puis, sans même réfléchir plus que ça, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied magistral avant de se ruer vers leur chambre commune, sous les yeux perplexe de Salomon. En ayant remarqué l'expression inhabituellement bouleversé du pharaon, il décida de laisser faire son récent "petit-fils"... il verrait pour lui demander des explications plus tard. Quand Atem irait mieux... ainsi que son véritable petit-fils. Il n'avait pas loupé non plus l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait celui-ci dans les bras du second tricolore et même s'il ne le montrait pas et ne l'avouerait pas pour ne pas angoisser encore plus Atem, il était énormément inquiet surtout sur l'état de Yugi._

_Anzu se jeta sans la moindre délicatesse sur son lit. En arrivant, elle avait filé directement sa chambre sans un mot... sans le moindre regard envers ses géniteurs inquiets. Elle ne voulait pas les voir, elle ne voulait pas leur parler. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais, plutôt parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas! Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce qu'elle venait de faire, de dire, son comportement... ils la dégoutaient et à présent, elle se dégoutait. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent tout ceci. Elle ne voulait pas les décevoir... elle ne voulait pas voir cette vérité qui venait de la tuer une seconde fois cruellement. Complètement détruite et le coeur déchiré par des sentiments contradictoires, elle fondit en larmes. Des larmes silencieuses... pas moins douloureuses pour autant. Après avoir tari le reste d'eau se trouvant encore dans ses orifices oculaires, elle finit par se faire finalement happé par Morphée._

_De nombreux jours passèrent... Yugi ne parlait plus et n'osait même plus regarder Atem. Anzu les ignorait platement et simplement chaque jour tandis que le pharaon s'efforçait de tenter par tout les moyens de s'entretenir avec la demoiselle et de remonter le moral de son ange... en vain. Le reste du groupe ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Eux qui semblaient tellement proche auparavant, ne semblait être que des camarades de classe tout au plus ces derniers jours._

_C'est ainsi que de sombres jours passèrent de nouveau jusqu'à une annonce à la fois étonnante que choquante._

_Anzu ne vint pas en cours ce jour là. Ce même jour annonça aussi à tout ses camarades sous la surprise de toute le monde et la stupéfaction totale du groupe d'amis:_

**"Votre camarade Mazaki Anzu ne viendra plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle a réussi à obtenir une bourse aux Etats-Unis et ira étudier la danse là-bas à présent."**

_Dès la fin des cours, les garçons s'étaient tous rendus chez elle... pour se retrouver devant ses parents incrédules et une "amie d'enfance" absente. Elle était déjà partis la veille pour la ville de New-York._

_Le lendemain, Yugi ouvrit les yeux. Il avait encore pleuré. Pourquoi les avaient-elle abandonnés? Ils la dégoutaient à ce point? Il ne savait plus où il en était mais, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne devait pas se ressasser indéfiniment tout ceci... il n'avait plus aucune larme... et pour finir... il se devait d'être clair avec Atem. Depuis la réaction d'Anzu, le tricolore avait décidé de garder ses distances avec le second tricolore et d'éviter le plus possible le contact de tout genre avec lui... verrouillant par la même occasion les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis trop longtemps._

_Au final, cela n'avait rien arrangé... au contraire! Il avait donné de l'inquiétude à tout son entourage, Atem avait encore plus insisté pour rester à ses côtés et il se sentait trois fois plus mal à l'aise dans cette situation._

_Tout ceci devait prendre fin. Il ne voulait pas passer l'éponge sur son amie qui lui était autant chère que son hitori mou boku mais, il se devait de passer à autre chose pour ne pas rester bloquer sur le passé. N'ayant aucun moyen de contact avec son amie, il ne tenterait pas l'impossible pour la joindre, comprenant à présent son besoin de faire le point loin d'eux... cependant, il ne l'oublierais pas... jamais! Quitte à lui refaire face beaucoup plus tard, il le ferait un grand sourire au visage comme à son habitude avec un profond sentiment de chaleur émanant de sa personne et qui lui était propre!_

_Ce fût avec ses nouvelles résolutions en tête que Yugi s'apprêtait à sortir du lit, toujours vêtu de son pyjama bleuté, quand l'un de ses objectifs franchit la porte. Le pharaon entra dans la chambre et tomba face à face avec des prunelles améthystes qui le fixait droit dans ses pupilles jumelles aux siennes qu'il possédait._

_Il prit un air surpris, ses yeux s'écarquillant et son corps se figeant sur place tandis que son "presque" jumeau le fixait d'un air à la fois déterminé et anxieux._

_Atem bloqua sa respiration. Yugi ne faisait que l'ignorer ses derniers temps... mentalement, il souhaitait ne pas être dans un rêve en fixant toujours son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Il déglutit._

_· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·_

Partie centrée sur "Anzu" terminée! YEEEEEYYY! Et je sais... j'ai été assez sadique pour la fin là mais m'en veuillez pas!... J'aime ça... être sadique moi!... PAS TAPPERRR J'AI DIIIITTTTT! ,OWO,

***s'enfuit***

***revient***

En tout cas, maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir rentré dans le vif du sujet; le couple AtemxYugi! I'm Happy 3

Bon! En somme, vous n'aurez pas mijoté pour rien car tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (pas taper j'ai dit!) et vous avez su attendre sagement votre ration de Yaoi made by me donc, vous le méritez bien le prochain chapitre bien Yaoi!

J'essayerais tout de même de pas tomber dans le chamallow (la guimauve quoi!) en me fixant sur mes précédents chapitres... mais de toute façon, j'aime pas vraiment les trucs qui partent dans ce sens là! J'ai beau aimé le mignon et le rose mais, les choses n'arrivent jamais facilement dans la vie et personnellement Yugi et d'autres persos ont beau être assez niais... faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus quoi! J'écris pas une fanfic sur "Bozzo le Clown" mais sur "Yu-gi-oh" et sur du AtemxYugi, bor***!... En conclusion, vous serez sûrement autant voir encore plus de voir arriver le prochain chapitre que je tenterais de faire au plus vite comparé à celui-ci.

Sur ce, Rendez vous au prochain chapitre et si vous avez des idées de scènes ou autres pour nos deux tourtereaux, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Si ça peut m'inspirer des choses, je dis pas non bien au contraire! ;3


	6. Toi et Moi

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

**Yaho ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer de sales tours... dans un sens, ça sera pas trop étrange à l'approche d'Halloween 3) et je m'excuse platement pour ce chapitre plus que tardif !  
Une raison particulière ? Je n'avais pas le cœur à l'écrire au vu que je me suis retrouvé dans la même situation qu'Anzu... sauf que c'était pas par rapport à une relation homosexuelle... une peine de cœur quoi et aussi grande pour que je ne trouve plus la motivation pour faire ce chapitre qui sera... bah consacrer qu'au couple AtemxYugi justement.**

En somme je m'excuse encore une fois en espérant que vous pourrez me pardonner car, je voulais pas faire un chapitre où le cœur n'y était pas et aurait été sûrement décevant à lire.

Entre autres, j'ai eu de supers commentaires de votre part qui m'ont assez requinquer et je ponds donc enfin ce chapitre clef de ma fanfic.

Je remercie encore énormément tout ceux qui me suivent et voici encore une fois une réponse à chacun de vous :

**Fuyuu 543 : **Je sais... je suis atroce avec lui... et dire que pourtant je le préfère presque à Atem !... Aheum... enfin passons x'3

**Sayell-san : **D'accord ! Je note Lumina ^^  
Et oui... comme quoi, ça l'a vraiment choquée et blessée.

**L'ombre du vent : **Merci pour ton compliment ! Oui, sadique et fière de l'être.  
Sois pas trop avide non plus, c'est jamais trop bon, conseil d'ami x'3

**Nara 17 :** lolx'D  
Nan je te taperais pas promis !... Toi aussi, tu t'es pris d'affection pour le mot « chamallow » à la place de « guimauve » ? xDDD

**Mineko Koishi : **Arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir toi ! Voir fondre sous les compliments à force ! /  
Merci en tout cas ! Vraiment ! Voir une personne aussi fan de mes écrits (surtout l'un dont je suis le plus fier) me rend vraiment tout chose à chaque fois que ça m'arrive ! En tout cas, voici enfin la suite en espérant que tu l'aimes et que les autres aussi !... et pour finir en beauté :

**JE TE SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! **

Voilà ! Tu vois ? Tu l'as eu ton chapitre pour ton anniv' du coup 3  
(Ça te fait quel âge dis par curiosité ? Et dire que le mien n'est pas loin non plus ! x'D)

Au fait, je préviens à l'avance mais y aura du Lemon dans ce chapitre ! Je préviendrais quand il y aura ce passage (**Lemon ON** et **Lemon OFF**) avec dans le chapitre donc vous pourrez le passer aisément si vous le souhaitez ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

Chap.6 – Toi et Moi

_**Résumé du précédent chapitre**_

_Ce fût avec ses nouvelles résolutions en tête que Yugi s'apprêtait à sortir du lit, toujours vêtu de son pyjama bleuté, quand l'un de ses objectifs franchit la porte. Le pharaon entra dans la chambre et tomba face à face avec des prunelles améthystes qui le fixait droit dans ses pupilles jumelles aux siennes qu'il possédait._

_Il prit un air surpris, ses yeux s'écarquillant et son corps se figeant sur place tandis que son "presque" jumeau le fixait d'un air à la fois déterminé et anxieux._

_Atem bloqua sa respiration. Yugi ne faisait que l'ignorer ces derniers temps... mentalement, il souhaitait ne pas être dans un rêve en fixant toujours son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Il déglutit._

* * *

_Étrangement, en rencontrant les prunelles jumelles au siennes de son vis-à-vis, Yugi sentit sa résolution principale battre de l'aile tandis que son cœur s'emballa à une vitesse folle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à une vitesse battant des records et même si son corps semblait ici, dans cette pièce, même s'il restait immobile, son esprit semblait à des kilomètres de cette zone! Atem, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et était resté figer sur place, semblait se trouver dans le même tourbillon d'émotions que le plus jeune, quoique qu'un poil différent du cadet. La bouche entrouverte, Yugi se mit une claque mentale. Il devait se reprendre ! Il devait absolument faire le premier pas ! C'était lui qui avait laisser cette situation ainsi depuis la déclaration d'Atem et la crise de l'adolescente. Il essayait d'articuler des mots... en vain. Ses lèvres se mouvaient mais pas le moindre mot ne semblait vouloir franchir celles-ci. Il ferma les yeux un instant, coupant le contact visuel avec ceux du pharaon. Il n'avait pas à être anxieux... il connaissait à présent les sentiments de son double... mais il ne pouvait pas néanmoins s'empêcher d'appréhender la discussion qu'il allait débuter._

_Après un cour laps de temps, ils ré-ouvrit ses pupilles pour prendre une bonne fois pour toute la parole, ayant enfin rassemblé le courage nécessaire pour le faire... quand il remarqua qu'Atem avait fait demi-tour et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre d'un air dépité._

Avait-il mal interprété ses gestes ? Son attitude ? Son silence ? Non ! Il ne devait pas le laisser partir, ILS devaient se parler ! Là ! Maintenant ! De suite ! C'est dans un élan de détermination et aussi de désespoir que Yugi plaça son pied entre la porte et le mur, bloquant ainsi la fermeture de celle-ci avant de la rouvrir d'un coup sec et de se retrouver devant le regard plus qu'étonné du pharaon. Dans une autre situation, il aurait ri mais, à ce moment-là, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Il s'exclama enfin d'un ton fort et sérieux mais pourtant très doux :

-Il faut qu'on parle... maintenant._  
__  
Il plongea ses améthystes dans ceux de son aimé et crut presque s'y noyait... avant que la voix d'Atem ne se manifeste à son tour :_

-Bien.

_C'était un simple mot mais, ça lui suffisait. Ce simple mot lui avait même donné des frissons, surtout quand il fit suivi d'un tendre sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Le tricolore se sentit atrocement rougir sur le moment. Il détourna rapidement la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne avant de se diriger raide comme un piquet et guidé comme un automate vers son lit et s'assoir sur le rebord. Il se tourna ensuite, toujours légèrement rougissant et tapota doucement la place à côté de lui pour inviter son ''plus'' qu'ami de s'assoir à ses côtés. Atem ne se fit pas prier et s'assit calmement à côté de son ange dans un silence qui commençait peu à peu à se faire oppressant._

_Le jeune adolescent de nature timide sera les poings à s'en blanchir les extrémités... il devait lui dire... tout. Tout ce qu'il gardait en lui... tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui... en silence... depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à parler :_

-Atem... je voudrais tout d'abord qui tu ne m'interrompe pas jusqu'à que je finisses de parler.

_Elle vit du coin de l'oeil, le pharaon acquiesçait puis continua :_

- Tu sais... en ce moment, mon cœur n'arrête pas de jouer les montagnes russes ! Tout d'abord tu disparais... et je ne pensais jamais te revoir puis te revoilà ! Après on se retrouve, on continue de vivre normalement, toi à mes côtés puis tu m'embrasses et enfin Anzu qui nous crache sa colère à la figure... ça faisait mal... mais il faut que je passe à autre chose. Je ne sais pas si mon silence t'a fait souffrir... surtout après ta déclaration... je n'ai rien dit... pourtant j'aurais du... mais j'étais trop choqué... mais ça va mieux. La vie continue... alors moi aussi, je vais continuer à avancer et ça commence dès à présent.

_D'abord la tête baissé au fil de son discours, Yugi avait relevé son visage jusqu'à se replongeait dans les opales Lilas de son interlocuteur. Un sourire tendre se fendit sur ses lèvres et le regard empli d'amour, il prononça enfin les mots qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire. Les mots qui lui brûlaient les entrailles à force de rester enfouie en lui. Il lui dit d'une voix sincère et remplie de chaleur :_

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi Atem.

_Les yeux écarquillés, le pharaon se demandait s'il avait bien entendu mais, au vu des pupilles brillantes de son aibo ainsi que son sourire ravissant et son aura adorable... il ne pût que se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait très bien entendu ce que le cadet venait de dire. Alors avant même de sourire de joie, il s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune. Ses sentiments étaient partagés... enfin ! Les deux pensaient la même chose, les deux s'aimaient, les deux étaient là ensemble, les deux s'embrassaient comme si c'était leur oxygène et c'était tout ce qui leur importaient à cette instant précis. Ils se séparèrent et chacun se perdit dans le regard de l'autre. Le souffle court pour l'un, un souffle légèrement roque pour l'autre... ils en voulaient plus... beaucoup plus._

***Lemon ON***

_Atem captura de nouveau les lèvres de Yugi et approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus profond, explorant la moindre parcelle de cette bouche qu'il avait tant désirer depuis de nombreux mois. __Yugi, quant à lui, tenter de se montrer à la hauteur et jouer avec la langue du pharaon. Les mains se perdirent chacune dans la chevelure des deux adolescents puis lorsque ils manquèrent d'air, ils brisèrent le baiser. Les joues rouges comme jamais... la respiration haletante, le désir dans leurs regards... le cadet prit les devants et embrassa de nouveau Atem d'un besoin vital commun. Le plus mûr se mit à mordiller les lèvres du tricolore qui fut surpris sur le coup puis, la bouche de celui-ci se détacha de sa jumelle pour venir se faufiler vers son cou. Il déposa de nombreux baisers papillons le long de celui-ci avant de remonter vers le haut et de mordiller d'un air taquin le lobe d'oreille du plus jeune. Cette fois-ci, Yugi poussa un petit cri qu'il ne put retenir de nouveau prit par surprise. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui mais malgré qu'Atem soit particulièrement doué, il pensait fortement qu'il était aussi puceau que lui... et il avait tout à fait raison ! _

_Peu à peu, les mains se firent baladeuses et les vêtements se retrouvèrent vite à décorer le sol de la chambre. Bien heureusement pour eux, Salomon était absent ce soir et les rideaux de la chambre ainsi que les volets étaient fermées. Atem parcourut le corps de son aimé... il avait tant rêvé de fois d'être là... avec Yugi... dans cette situation si particulière et enivrante qu'il ne pourrait ressentir qu'avec son âme sœur... qu'avec son ange. Il lécha avec avidité les tétons de son amant avant de les mordiller d'un air coquin puis, il remonta vers la nuque de sa moitié et suçota une partie de sa peau, y délaissant un magnifique suçon bien visible. Il était à lui, il ne le laisserait à personne et avec ça, tout le monde le saurait. Gare à celui qui lui volerait SON Yugi._

_Sur ce, il reprit ses précédentes activités tandis que son compagnon peinait à étouffer les cris qui remontaient le long de sa gorge sous les douces tortures du pharaon. De la sueur se formaient sur les deux corps débordant de désirs, les souffles saccadaient se mêler entre eux et leur virilité commençaient à fortement les dérangeaient dans le dernier vêtement qu'ils portaient encore. A bout, Atem descendit enfin vers le sexe de son amant, qui formait une bosse dans le caleçon qui le retenait prisonnier, et le libérant de ses entraves. Il jeta le vêtement à présent inutile avec le reste au sol puis, prit en main le sexe dressé de Yugi._

_Il commença d'abord par faire des lents mouvements du haut vers le bas en encerclant sa main sur le pénis de son amant puis, il accéléra peu à peu le rythme avant de le prendre carrément en bouche, ne ralentissant pas la cadence. Yugi sentit comme des décharges électriques se répandre dans son corps tout entier ! C'était bon... tellement nouveau... il se sentait défaillir... il n'avait plus la moindre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les cris... ils ne les retenaient plus... il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il en poussait de toute manière. Il finit par jouir quelques minutes dans la bouche de son amour. Il se sentit encore plus rougir en s'en rendant compte et s'excusa mais, loin de lui en vouloir, le pharaon avala le liquide presque translucide avant de planter sérieusement son regard dans celui de son aibo. Ils étaient tout les deux fiévreux... leurs regards plein de désir... ils voulaient encore plus... franchir cette dernière barrière qui colleraient leur deux corps ensemble et ne faire enfin plus qu'un._

_Il vit que Yugi n'était pas contre et ressentait la même chose que lui ainsi, il libéra à son tour, son sexe de sa prison de tissu puis balança à l'aveuglette le bout de tissu dans la pièce. Son membre était lui aussi dressé et avait bien enflé sous le plaisir ainsi que le désir de prendre possession du corps en face de lui. Pour éviter de faire trop souffrir son ange, il amorça un doigt puis deux et finalement trois à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son compagnon puis, quand il trouva qu'il avait bien habituée Yugi à cette intrusion, il écarta doucement les jambes de celui-ci et plaça son sexe devant l'entrée qu'il convoitait._

_Le corps du plus jeune se raidit... il appréhendait. Atem le remarqua rapidement et pour le rassurer lui déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui eut l'effet escomptait... le tricolore se détendit puis lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il avait son aval. A son signal, le tricolore le pénétra lentement pour éviter de lui faire mal. Cependant, l'acte en lui même arracha quelques cris de douleur mais, il s'y habitua assez rapidement grâce au conditionnement qu'Atem lui avait procuré au préalable et ainsi il put rentrer entièrement son membre à l'intérieur de son amant. L'adolescent eut le souffle coupé un court instant mais n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'une vague de plaisir l'envahit. Atem avait commencé à faire des va et vient en lui alors qu'inconsciemment, il bougeait ses hanches en conséquence. La pièce fut bientôt empli d'halètements et cris de plaisir venant des deux hommes jusqu'à que le pharaon trouve le point sensible de son partenaire._

_Un sourire espiègle se forma sur son visage avant qu'il ne se mette à marteler l'endroit qu'il venait de repérer de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort faisant hurler d'extase le plus jeune. Le point culminant de l'échange ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Yugi jouit en premier...Atem ne mit quelques secondes à peine à jouir à son tour avant de se laisser tomber sur le torse de son aibo, haletant et le corps en sueur tout comme lui._

_Après quelques minutes de repos, le dominant se retira de l'intérieur de son compagnon puis, se laissa choir à côté de lui._

***Lemon OFF*******

_Le temps qu'il reprenne tout deux leur souffle, nus comme le jour de leur naissance, Atem lui demanda :_

-Yugi... prenons une maison, plus tard... rien que tout les deux... d'accord ?

_Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, il fit mieux. Un sourire plus que significatif apparut sur ses lèvres et un regard à faire fondre se fixa sur Atem. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, rivalisant avec celui de son ange, tellement il était le plus heureux des hommes._

_Aucun des deux n'avaient plus conscience du monde extérieur. Dans ce monde, seul la personne en face d'eux était là bien visible et pour rien au monde, il ne changerait de place._

_· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·_

***tombe de sa chaise, morte***  
***se relève difficilement***

J'en peux plus... il était atroce ce chapitre ! Bon en tout cas, j'espère que c'est pas décevant car, c'est le premier lemon que je fais autant côté ''homo'' qu''hétéro'' quoi ! x'3

J'en profite pour vous annoncer que le premier arc est fini. En somme, maintenant, on va passer à un autre couple même si on verra toujours Atem et Yugi, surtout au début du prochain chapitre !  
Donc dès le prochain chapitre, la fanfic passe en ''crossover'' avec ''Yugioh Gx'' et y aura Judai avec... ha ha ha ! Surprise !

En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y aura enfin l'explication (enfin si vous arrivez à la trouver dans le chapitre) au titre de cette fanfic !

Voilà voilà... bah, je vous dis au prochain chapitre, espérant que déjà celui-ci ne vous aura pas déçu et que le prochain vous tente même s'il y aura pas que du AtemxYugi au vu que j'amorcerais le couple qui prendra la relève.


	7. La Naissance du Lien Partie 1

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

**Salut ! Et bien ! Pour une fois, j'ai pas mis tellement de temps à vous pondre la suite, hé hé hé  
(Au final si... j'avais commencé à l'écrire début novembre mais j'ai pas pu la poster avant aujourd'hui car, j'avais pas fini de l'écrire entièrement snif... T^T)**

Pour une fois, j'ai pas grand chose à dire... ah si ! Je suis désolé d'en décevoir quelques uns mais le prochain couple n'est en aucun cas du JudaixJohan (même si j'adore ce couple et compte faire un jour une fanfic dessus) et il s'agira cette fois-ci d'un couple ''hétéro'' donc désolé pour les Yaoistes... enfin j'espère que vous aimerez quand même car, c'est un couple qui me tient particulièrement à cœur avec Ma Oc, qui j'espère, vous plaira autant que le couple lui même.

Sinon, j'ai été aussi incroyablement surprise par vos coms ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir car, c'était mon premier lemon et avec des hommes en prime donc que ça vous ai plu autant me comble vraiment !

Sur ce, voici les réponses à vos coms:

**Guest : **Je crois pas que ce soit ton vrai pseudo mais vu que j'ai rien d'autres hein ! Oui... pour être Chaud, c'était chaud c'est sûr x'D  
Et non, tu vois c'est pas avec du Johan (Jesse) mais promis, je me rattraperais plus tard dans une autre fanfic !

**Mineko Koishi : **HAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis ton dieu ? Et ben ! Je me sens... profondément... je sais pas trop en fait... heureuse ? Gênée ? Un truc du genre quoi. J'ai jamais dit que c'était nul... juste que j'étais pas sûr de mon coup quoi !... Et non pas taper, onegai ^_^'  
Oh... effectivement, moi même faut pas m'approcher quand je fais un sourire innocent... c'est jamais bon signe x'D  
14 ! Bah c'est pas mal ! Bah moi, je suis né demain... bah donc le 3 novembre quoi !  
(**Edit : **Bah du coup, c'est passé de plus d'un moi là... vive moi...)  
Et moi je suis vieille par contre (enfin façon de parler et si quelqu'un me le dit, je le frappe par contre là), je vais faire 22 ans.  
(**Edit : **J'ai fait =3)

Ouais, ouais, mais ça va mieux récemment bien heureusement ^^  
Petite perverse va !.. Nan mais t'en fais pas, j'en connais pleins dans mes amies qui ont le même âge et qui sont pires que ceux de mon âge donc bon... tant qu'elles restent décente dans la vie, je ne vois pas de problèmes à ce que des personnes de ton âge lisent ce genre de choses pour ma part.  
Oui, j'aime pas les mots crus moi... je trouve même ça atroce ! Comment dans un acte purement amoureux et rempli d'affection, je pourrais placer un mot de ce genre ? Que l'on me tue, si je le fais un jour !  
Et oui... notre Pharaon est possessif... un parterre de vêtements... bah ça existe quand on se désape pis aussi dans les chambres des garçons... voir même de geeks tout simplement je dirais aussi ! (je te rassure, c'est pas mon cas)  
De rien pour ton anniversaire, après tout, tu me mets tellement de longs et intéressants coms que j'aurais pas pu faire autrement que de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire sur mon chapitre au vu que je connaissait en plus la date donc bon.  
En tout cas, je te remercie encore d'être ma fan... ma plus grande fan même à priori je dirais ? Enfin bon, tu me fais bien rire en plus avec tes commentaires donc j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu penseras de ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience.**  
**

**Nara 17 :** Hahahaha ! Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que ça me fait plaisir que ça vous ai autant plu.  
La mésaventure est à priori passé... enfin je la digère on va dire.  
Encore merci et j'espère que ça ira mieux de ton côté aussi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·

Chap.7 – La Naissance du Lien 1/2

_Quelques années étaient maintenant passées. Yugi et Atem avaient finis leurs études et étaient tout deux devenus d'imbattables duellistes professionnels. Depuis leur première nuit passait ensemble, ils avaient économisés de l'argent chacun de leur côté pour se prendre un appartement et vivaient à présent ensemble depuis environ deux ans. Ils voyaient toujours leurs amis qui avaient finis par apprendre toute l'histoire au niveau de leur relation ainsi que de l'impact sur leur amie Anzu. D'ailleurs, ils ne l'avaient jamais revus depuis... aucunes nouvelles non plus. Néanmoins, cela ne les avaient pas freiner dans la vie. Après tout, ils se devaient tous d'avancer vers leur propre chemin et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait et continueraient à faire par la suite. Et puis... si le destin était assez clément avec eux... qui sait... peut-être la rencontreraient-ils par hasard au coin d'une rue ? Salomon avait aussi été informé mais à priori, il le savait déjà... rendant nos blondinets adorés aussi rouge qu'une tomate cuite à point !_

Les rencontres entres amis, les duels, les ébats amoureux, les disputes vite oubliées, … la routine avait finie par s'installer et même Atem avait fini par piquer le tablier de Yugi pour changer les habitudes quelque peu fatigantes à la longue.

Une nouvelle journée prenait de nouveau fin et les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent tour à tour dans leur petit chez soi pour s'y retrouver et se reposer... cependant, aujourd'hui, ne suivrait pas tout à fait le même axe qu'habituellement. Alors que Yugi avait fini de préparer le dîner et attendait que le tout est fini de cuire dans le four, il s'était assis à côté du pharaon. Mais contrairement à son attitude, à présent plus confiante, il semblait de nouveau timide, la tête basse et se tortillait les doigts nerveusement. Atem, remarquant le manège de son amant, soupira avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres puis, lâcha sur un ton tout aussi moqueur :

A – Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dis le. Je ne vais pas te manger... quoique...

Glissa-t-il de façon espiègle tout en lançant un regard rempli de sous-entendus au plus jeune... fallait croire que tout ses années de vie commune avaient autant rendu sûr de lui Yugi que dévergondé sa moitié. Le cadet rougit de la tête au pied, tout en serrant ses lèvres entre elle et écarquillant les yeux, à ses paroles avant de se reprendre. Il repassa les paroles qu'il voulait prononcer dans sa tête avant de se tourner vers le second tricolore puis, en le regardant cette fois-ci avec un regard rempli de détermination, il lui demanda :

Y – Dis... Atem... ça te dirait d'adopter un enfant ?

Plus qu'une question, c'était plus une demande. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis un moment, ils s'entendaient à merveille, ils avaient les moyens pour élever un petit être... et personnellement, lui se sentait près... mais qu'en était-il du pharaon ? Celui-ci sembla bugué littéralement quelques instants sous les dires du jeune homme en face de lui qui ne le lâchait pas du regard... ne voulant pas en démordre, quitte à le supplier jusqu'à qu'il accepte sa proposition, puis semblant reprendre ses esprits, il partit en fou rire sous le regard plus que surpris de son ange à quelques centimètres de lui. Yugi reprit à son tour ses esprits. Il commença à gonfler les joues d'un air boudeur et amorça un geste pour s'en aller quand Atem l'attrapa par le torse et le colla dos au sien. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille amoureusement et le sourire le plus beau du monde aux lèvres :

A – J'en serais ravi Mon petit Ange.

_Yugi ravit, ne dit pas un mot de plus et apprécia le doux silence des lieux... s'amusant à repérer l'odeur singulière de son aimé dans la pièce parmi la bonne odeur du plat émanant de la cuisine et qui sera sûrement prêt dans quelques minutes seulement. Pourtant, il ne s'attendit pas pour le moins du monde à ce que le pharaon allait lui dire après avoir marqué une pose._

A – Mais ce ne sera pas une adoption, ce sera notre propre enfant à nous.

Surpris, Yugi s'écarta des bras de son amour pour se retourner vers lui, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage :

Y – Mais... mais... nous sommes des hommes ! On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, tu le sais bien ! C... c'es... c'est impossible voyons !

A – Je te ferais remarquer que le fait que je sois ici avec toi, dans ce monde, était censé être impossible.

Le cadet arqua un sourcil. Effectivement, il n'avait pas tort. Mais alors... la solution serait...

Y - … la magie ?

A – En partie oui.

Cette fois-ci, c'est la bouche du jeune homme qui commença à former un rond. Le pharaon comprit que son amant voudrait en savoir plus et de toute manière, cela serait nécessaire pour faire ce qu'il fallait pour réussir l'incantation. Il prit une inspiration puis, se lança à l'eau :

A – À vrai dire, ce n'est pas bien différent de ce que l'on a habituellement besoin pour faire un enfant sauf que ce ne sera pas par nos sangs que celui-ci sera lié mais par l'union d'une partie de nos âmes.

Bouche bée, Yugi n'en revenait pas... cela semblait tellement... irréaliste ! Mais bon, il fallait l'avouer... le pharaon n'avait pas tort en lui ayant fait remarqué quelques minutes auparavant que pour lui aussi, cela avait paru irréel. Refermant sa bouche, il se dit alors que pourquoi pas... après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit ! Non ?

Rien qu'au regard de son cadet, Atem comprit rapidement que son amour était d'accord pour procéder à cette cérémonie ainsi, il termina alors pour ne rien cacher au plus jeune :

A – Cependant, il s'agit à la base d'un sortilège interdit... bien entendu, je suis un des seules personnes pouvant le faire sans le moindre danger donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté là !

S'empressa-t-il de rajouter avec rapidité en voyant l'expression de Yugi prendre une tournure... qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas voir sur sa bouille adorable. Sur ce, il termina alors avec un petit sourire espiègle, tout en fixant droit ses prunelles droit dans celle de sa lumière :

A – Et je tiens aussi à te préciser que le bébé n'attendra pas 9 mois au chaud quelque part comme dans un « vrai » accouchement. Dès que la cérémonie se terminera, il sera là... devant toi, devant nous et devra être sous notre protection jusqu'à qu'il soit en âge de se débrouiller tout seul. Alors ? Prêt à être papa Yu-chan ?

Lui susurra-t-il avec sensualité à l'oreille du tricolore, un rictus amusé sur le visage tandis que le cadet avait les oreilles rouges de gêne. Fallait dire qu'Atem était doué pour le troubler... ah ça oui !  
Le moment aurait pu encore continuer sur cette lancée assez.. chaude mais, un bruit assez distinct se manifesta, sortant pour le même coup nos deux tricolores de leur transe.

Y – HAA ! LE FOUR !

Comme si il était sur ressort, Yugi se leva en 4ème vitesse pour foncer vers le four qui commençait à émettre d'inquiétantes fumées noirâtre et émaner des odeurs pour le moins... singulières.

De loin, le pharaon observa son ange sortir la dinde, le sourire aux lèvres, à moitié amusé par le fait que Yugi essayait tant bien que mal de sauver le dîner, ainsi que ravi de se dire que bientôt, ils seraient tout les deux papas. … « Papa »... Ça lui faisait déjà bizarre.

_· ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ · ✩ ·_

Bon chapitre plutôt court cette fois-ci ! Je sais mais comme vous le voyez, je l'ai coupé en deux pour éviter que vous attendiez davantage car, j'arrive jamais à la continuer comme je veux ! VDM !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu et que vous avez hâte de voir ce que je vous réserverais dans le prochain... même si je suis sûre que vous vous doutez déjà de ce qui aura au vu de la conversations de nos tricolores adorés, ne ?

Bon sur ce, assez de papotages, je suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie... quoique... ça vous intéressez ?

***se prend une brique***


End file.
